onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Michi Nagasume
Appearance Long red twintails mark her distinctive hairstyle, with blue ribbons holding them together. She has deep brown eyes, which almost turn red when she's angry. She's rather short, at only 5' 6", but she can hold her weight in a fight. She usually wears a sleeveless vest with a tie on, with a black/red skirt on below that. Personality Whichever one she feels like at the moment. If she doesn't care about you, she'll mostly ignore you. She'll deal with you if she has to, but otherwise she's just fine to co-exist with you, as long as you don't pay too much attention to the wrong person. If she likes you, she's going to be a gigantic tsundere about it. She'll call you names, deny anything she likes about you, and not so subtly drop you hints about actually liking you. If she's doing this, you should be afraid. Why? Because if anyone ELSE likes you, she's going to go full yandere on you. This is a very, very bad thing. She will stalk and kill anyone else that likes you, or even pays too much attention to you. It will not be subtle. It will be terrifying. It will be completely unlike One Piece's normal tone, where (almost) nobody dies. At least, she'll do all that if Saigi doesn't stop her first. He's been working on it with her. It's been a long process, but she's starting to get rid of that bad habit. Unfortunately, one wrong move will shove her right down that path again. Weapons/Powers Rokushiki: Geppo Rokushiki: Soru Michi's primary asset in battle is the Mito Mito no Mi, which allows her several abilities. She also wields a gigantic chainaxe built from scrap metal and hatred. Her berserker attack style shields her from most injury, and she has the annoying One Piece ability to recover from almost any wound, no matter how grave it is. あなただけを見ててくれてる - I Look Only At You Her primary method of using her fruit, Michi shuts one or both of her eyes, which bleed in response to activating this power. Using it, she can look through another person's eyes. This ability can be used for gathering information, but is also used for analyzing the opponent's strategy and moves. When you prepare to do anything, your body gives off subtle signals that you are about to do it. People holding guns tend to have their hands close to them, for example. Using this principle, Michi looks at the signals a person gives off through their own eyes, and predicts the opponent's moves before they can do them. 天堂の遠点 - Heaven's Apoapsis With the Mito Mito no Mi, Michi can see an entire battle rather than only what she is concentrating on. Quickly switching between everyone's viewpoints, she can get a sense of what is happening all around her, building a 360 degree "world" in her mind, enabling her to direct others more efficiently and help others where they need help. (Mostly it's just one person though.) Special Attacks 神の畏れる - Fear of God With an effect similar to Haoshoku Haki, Michi stares with a horrifying glare at a single target, causing them to faint with absolute terror. This attack is draining though, and can only be used once every week. In One Piece, where you get into a battle ever 42 seconds, this is very bad. 千鏖 - Thousand Massacres A technique to get through shields and barriers, Michi calls upon her experiences with killing in the Two Weeks of Hell to swing her heavy chainaxe with superhuman speed. As if hit a thousand times in one swing, most barriers and defenses will break under this relentless assault. Weaknesses Along with the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, the Mito Mito no Mi has the side effect of putting a huge burden on the user, tiring them out very quickly. If a person can outlast Michi for about 15-30 minutes, she tires herself out and makes herself easy pickings. Relationships Saigi Elsee - I will live only for you, and you will live only for me. Octavia Sildre - I can tolerate you. Barely. Don't get near him. Yamatarou Masuhiro - ...Weren't you the one who liked his sister? Anesaki Sildre - You're a very useful ally. You also have trust issues. Both are fine with me. Jason Veli - I can trust you, at least. You know what you're doing. Gorobungi Itaru - What you might have done to me as a child creeps the living hell out of me. Not touching you with a 10 foot pole doesn't even begin to cover it. History Past Events She went through the Two Weeks of Hell on Ayamari Island and joined Saigi's crew. After helping to defeat Kaido, she gained her current bounty. Current Events None currently. Quotes Trivia I will be adding more later. For now, I just need to make sure the pages are made so I can edit them later. Related Articles Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User